The present invention relates to a novel engagement device for a control cable, and more particularly to a control cable engaging device which is able to engage the end of the control cable on the side of a driven equipment adjustably in the axial direction.
Control cables which comprise a flexible conduit and an inner wire disposed slidably within the conduit are used in remote control of various mechanisms in machines or equipments in industry. A fitting made of metal is secured onto the end of conduit. One end of the inner wire is connected to a driven equipment and the other end to a drive equipment. In pushing and pulling operations of the control cable, two rods which are generally connected to both ends of the inner wire can slide within a guide pipe connected to the fitting.
In thus constructed control cables, when the end of the conduit is engaged to the driven equipment, it is required to connect the end of the inner wire to the driven equipment in great precision so as to ensure stable and reliable operation of the control cable. Conventionally the connection of the end of the inner wire to the driven equipment is conducted by bringing the end of the inner wire close to or alternatively keeping it away from the driven equipment.
It is required to adjust the length of the inner wire not only in mounting of the control cable but also in amending the length of the inner cable due to change on standing.
Adjusting devices of this type as are known in the art are so constructed that the fitting having an annular groove formed on the peripheral surface thereof is inserted into a tubular fixing member which has a plurality of holes extending vertically to the axial direction and a plurality of pins are so inserted to the holes that the fitting is secured to the fixed member. Thus constructed devices have disadvantages that the strength of the fixing member is reduced greatly due to the provision of the holes and the engagement position of the fitting is controlled only in two or three points due to the reduction in the strength of the fixing member. Further, the devices have another disadvantage that the range of engagement capable of controlling is very small. Therefore, the control cables employing these adjusting devices cannot be operated stably and reliably for a long period of time.